


All I Ever Wanted

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [14]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Destroy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy news, Love, Mass Effect 3, One Big Happy Family, Pregnancy, Shakarian - Freeform, Unexpected News, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “Are you done with that?” - A few weeks after their wedding, afer ME3,  the Vakarians are in for a shock – and Shepard doesn’t know how to deal with her emotions
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Little short, hope you enjoy

**Athena**

We knew that I could carry Garrus’ children because of my cybernetics and the Genophage Cure.  
I didn’t think it would happen so soon.

The past few days, I’ve been throwing up, unable to eat much because of morning sickness and it’s terrifying me.  
I don’t know how I’m going to be a good mother – I never knew my parents. I have no siblings. I don’t know how what we’ll do.  
And what scares me most is that I am Commander Shepard-Vakarian, my child will be targeted by mercenaries for money and who knows who will use them, target them and -

I’ve always wanted a family. Garrus and I have discussed it, but how do I tell him the news?  
How do I tell him that what I fear will happen, may not happen, it’s all just a worry?  
This baby is half Human, half Turian. How they’ll come out, I don’t know.

What if it doesn’t go to plan? What if I’m a terrible mother because I’m always working? We talked about retirement, but the Alliance won’t stop asking for me – so Garrus stepped in so I could have a break.  
We’ve been through a lot. And I love him. I love Garrus and our child more than anything in this world.  
I grew up as an orphan on the streets of London, and that’s where David Anderson found me and brought me up.  
He was like a Father to me.

All my bad thoughts… I just wish they could go away. My nightmares don’t go away, and I just want it all to stop.

Picking up a pistol, I decide to go blow off steam in one of the shooting ranges in the Citadel.

It’s early morning, so nobody else is here. I’ve just gotten out of an appointment with Dr Karin Chakwas, my most loyal doctor, and good friend. I don’t trust anybody else, except Liara and Miranda.  
I left Garrus at the apartment, claiming I’d be fine if I went to the appointment alone and I’d be back.

I can hit a target right between the eyes just fine. I can defend Earth and win wars just fine.  
But looking after children? I’ve seen children before, I’ve watched them grow up as I did… but having my own?  
It’s all I ever wanted. It’s all we ever wanted.

I moved to the Citadel because I felt like the Citadel was where I belonged, when I wasn’t on the Normandy. It’s where all our good memories are, and I visit so often, I might as well stay as a resident.  
Anderson gave me his huge apartment and I’s where Garrus and I live, and we live in peace. Liara and Tali moved to the Citadel to be closer to us, and they live not too far away.

I must have been in the shooting range for so long, I didn’t hear anybody come in. I fired a few warning shots at a couple of targets, before putting down my pistol on a table next to me, instead of my holster .

“Excuse me, Are you done with that?” Somebody asks from behind me.

I know that voice.

I turn my head to see Garrus, watching me. 

“What’s wrong, Mrs Vakarian? Something is clearly on your mind. Let me help you..”

I can’t help but smile. He loves reminding the world that I am his, and he is mine.

“Garrus… I have something to tell you.” I say, hands shaking and I feel sick again.

I don’t know how else to tell him. I’ve thought of telling Liara or Tali first and asking them on how I should tell Garrus… but he always worries when I’m away from home too long.  
He can see the fear in my eyes. I know he can.

He crosses the empty space between us and his hands caress mine. I’ve gotten used to the rough feel of his hands and I secretly love It, though I have to often apply cream afterwards – though sometimes I don’t apply it, even when I should.

“Athena, what’s wrong?” Garrus asks me again. “You can tell me.”

“Well, I don’t know any other way of saying this Garrus Vakarian. But it seems the Vakarian clan will be adding one more member sometime soon.”

“What do you mean?”

I give him a ‘are you serious?’ look and he gets the picture.

“Oh wow. Oh wow…” He’s rendered speechless, before sweeping me off my feet, albeit carefully.

“I… I knew we had a chance that we could have children, due to the special circumstances… I didn’t expect it to happen so soon.” Garrus says.

“Are we ready, though?” I ask, like we haven’t wanted this for so long already.

“You know the answer to that.”

I stand up from our close embrace and grab my pistol, slipping it into my holster.  
We walk out of the Shooting Range and make our way home, talking about the doctor’s appointment.  
Once we’re in the apartment, I start talking about my worries

“I’m just worried…” I say, and explain to Garrus all the thoughts I’ve had.

“It’s funny how not even a Thresher Maw scares you, but having a child does.” He jokes, taking my hand. “We’ll be fine. This child is going to have the biggest family ever. This is all I ever wanted, Athena. I wanted a family with you. We’re gonna be fine, just you wait and see.”

“You know this news is gonna travel fast, right?” I cross my arms “Karin won’t say a word, but if somebody else sees my medical records, they’ll leak it to the press.”

“You do realise we can just have Liara sort that whole problem out, right? That’s kinda her whole job?” Garrus responds in literally two seconds.

I mean, Liara has more things to do than just silence people, but y’know, he’s kinda right.

I laugh, and it begins to set in that this is real. I’m going to be a Mother. We’re going to have a family, alongside our bigger Normandy family.  
I can do this. We can do this, as a team. As a family.

This is all I ever wanted… this is all we ever wanted.  
Everything is going to be alright.

“I love you, Garrus Vakarian.”

“I love you too, Athena.”

I pause for a moment. 

“So, the Alliance aren’t gonna be happy I’m gonna be off duty for a while. “ I say.

“When are they ever happy about anything that isn’t you following their orders?”

“Are you confusing the Alliance with the Council?” I ask.

Garrus stops.

“Y’know, I might be…” 

He starts laughing and pulls me in for a hug. We’re gonna have to tell Liara and tali and we’re going to need to start planning for the baby.  
This is happening. We’re keeping them.


End file.
